Operation: Truth
by cutiebug123
Summary: Wally is dating Kuki. But he is cheating on her with Abby. Hes about to tell her the truth... but she thinks something else. To find out what she thinks keep reading. I am NOT good at summaries. This is only my second story:D


"Wally" yelled Kuki running toward him and nearly knocking him down while giving him a big hug. It was the first day of 7th grade and she had not seen him since the last day of the 6th grade. The only reason that she could remember was that was the day that he asked her out. Wally laughed as he tried to get Kuki off him so he could give her a kiss on the check. As much as he liked Kuki he could not get Abby off his mind. Kuki had beautiful black, long, straight hair, while Abby had gorgeous, brown, curly hair. But still he was not going to give up all he had with Kuki just for a feeling he had in his heart. Or was he?

"Hahah, hey Kuki, you look GREAT today said Wally eyeing Kuki's shirt. He noticed that it was a little tight. He smiled, knowing that she did that on purpose. "Thanks" said Kuki giving him a twirl. She gave him one more kiss on the check then went to class. "Bye love you!" she said. Wally said bye, hoping that Kuki did not notice that he did not say love you back. He looked at his watch it was 8:20, right about now Abby would walk in. "Hey Wally." Said Abby. He smiled he was right.

"Hey Abbs, what is up?" Abby started to feel the blood run up to her cheeks. She wondered if she was blushing by now, it certainly felt like she was. But the best part was that Wally actually gave her a nickname. A NICKNAME, can you believe it, a nickname that belonged to her and only her, and not to that silly little girl, Kuki. "Hey, nothing much, just sad cause summer is over" said Abby twirling her hair on her finger. "Yah same here," said Wally. He was feeling guilty because he was flirting with Abby. "Yah, so um… do you want to um… you know um… go on a date with me" asked Abby while playing with her hair and twirling around purposely. "Um… I don't know… I have a date with Ku" said Wally "Oh please don't say Kuki" interrupted Abby "Please don't say her name, I-I thought that you liked me. I mean you flirt with me and y-yesterday you kissed me". "Look its nothing personal I just don't… how do I say this… I don't want to put everything that I have with Kuki on the line just because of you" Said Wally. Could feel the Abby tears build up in her eyes. But just before she started to cry she ran off to the bath room and said one last thing "Let's see what Kuki will think of you when she finds out you kissed me". Wally started in horror. The things that he was trying to prevent from happening just happened.

The rest of the day went by super fast. That was mostly because he had Kuki in all his classes. Whenever he got bored he would just turn his head and stare at her. He loved that way her amazing black sleek hair would bounce up and down every time she giggled. He could not help staring; she was just so gorgeous. Staring at her made him feel even guiltier. Guilty that he kissed Abby. Guilty that he flirted with Abby, but mostly guilty that he never said I love you back to Kuki. But one thing is for sure he was not going to keep secrets from Kuki. He was going to tell her everything tonight, when they were on their date.

_Ring, Ring, Ring _went the bell. Kuki looked up for from her notebook, she smiled. She drew a picture of her and Wally on their date kissing. She felt someone place their hand on her shoulders. She jumped out of her seat startled, and quickly closed her notebook. "No, no don't close it, I like it," said Wally. Kuki blushed. Looked up and smiled it was Wally. "Can I keep it?" Asked Wally. "Um… sure, but to tell you the truth it's kind of embarrassing." Wally kissed her on the check and said "No its not, I drew something similar." Kuki laughed and then kissed him back. "Awwww, its so cute. I love the way you made my head bigger then my body" said Kuki. "Hahah yah, well got to go. So I will pick you up at your house at seven, right?" asked Wally, kind of nervous. This was going to be their first date. "Yah, ill be ready." Said Kuki, she was nervous as well. "Great, ill see you soon" said Wally. "Bye, love you!" she said. "Bye." He said, he hugged her, took the picture she drew, kissed her and went to were the busses pick up the students. Kuki signed she was so EXCITED!!!!

________________________Kuki's house______________________________

"OMG, OMG, OMG I am like SO, SO, SO excited." Screamed Kuki, she was throwing clothes out of her closet and all over the floor. She was looking for the most perfecest perfect outfit ever. "I can So, So, So tell," said Kuki's sister,"Okay, what should I wear. I am like freaking out. HELP ME!" screamed Kuki. "Okay fine, as much as I like seeing you freaking out I am going to help you. Here where this it will look very pretty on you." Said her sister. "Oh, Oh, Oh put your hair like this, oh and wear this color eye shadow. Okay just a little more there and Perfect!" Kuki looked at herself in the mirror, she looked amazing. With a finally hug from her sister and a bunch of pictures of her mom (annoying) she was out the door and on her porch waiting for Wally to come and pick her up.

_Okay, okay calm down Wally, we're about to reach her house. Calm down and relax._ Wally thought. He looked down at himself he was wearing LEVI jeans and an orange short sleeve Abercrombie shirt. He then looked at his hand, in it were a handful of beautiful red, and white roses. Then the car came to a halt. They reached Kuki's house. Before he stepped out of the car he asked his mom "Hey mom, listen lay off the crudy baby pictures would yah?" said Wally. "Whatever you say my little prince" teased his mom. "MOMmmm" whined Wally. "Just go" his mom said. Wally got out of the car moaning under his breath to see the most breath taking thing he had ever seen in his short 13 years of life. It was Kuki. She was wearing a short, very, very short mini extra mini skirt with a green tube top that hung her body nicely. And to top it off she was wearing light fairy green ballet tie up slippers. Her hair was down with a green clip in it. She also had light green eye shadow on and tropical pink lipstick. Wally surely hoped he was going to reach first base tonight.

"Hey Kuki, you um… look um… great I mean amazing!" said Wally. Kuki could feel the blush start to creep up her neck. And before she knew it is was on her cheeks. Wally felt powerful because he could make her do that. Finally getting the courage to speak Kuki said "Thanks, you look great too!" Kuki smiled; she saw Wally blush; now she did not feel as bad. "So where are we going?" asked Kuki. "Um… I was thinking the Mall." Said Wally Kind of worried that she might not like that idea. "Awesome" said Kuki barley stopping her self from jumping up and down. "Oh, almost forgot; theses are for you," Said Wally, while handing her the beautiful flowers. Kuki stared in amazement they were so pretty. Kuki took them and said "Thank you" then gave him a kiss on the check. Wally started to blush all over again. Then he took her hand, held it and they walked side by side to his car.

Chapter 2 "The Date"

When they finally reached the mall, Wally got out first and then he held the door open for Kuki so she could get out. She smiled; she has never seen him so gentlemen-like before. When Wally's mom left he said "where do you want to go first. " "Um… I don't care; as long as we are together." Kuki felt stupid she did a face palm and wondered wow he must think I am a loser for saying something so embarrassing. Wally could tell that she was embarrassed after he saw her face palm her self. He said "Your right is doesn't matter." Kuki looked up from her hand and just stared into his eyes. He smiled she smiled then she went on about school, and how she was doing well. He thought MAN I am good.

After stopping at five stores they both decided that they were hungry and headed for the food court. Of course she got a healthy salad and he got McDonalds. While they were sitting down, Wally thought that it was the perfect time to tell Kuki the truth. He was scared but he said "Hey, Kuki I have to tell you something." "Yah" she said with the sweetest voice that he had ever heard. "Listen, I am going to be completely honest to you. I hate lying to you because you don't deserve it. You deserve the best, and I-I don't think that I am the best" he said while looking up to see her bottom lip quivering. "But-but Wally what do you mean. You are the best" she said in a really, really sad voice. He let out a sigh and continued "Okay um… I am just going to come out and say it" "Wally, you're starting to scare me" she said in a worried tone. "Don't, its nothing bad, promise'" he said "I, I-I am" he stuttered. "Oh my GOODNESS I know what you are going to say" she said. "You do?" he asked confused. "Yah, your GAY" she said. Kuki stared at him with big eyes. "What, ha-ha" said Wally through chuckles? "Wally, what are you laughing about. Being gay is not something to be ashamed of, it is perfectly okay" said Kuki. This just made Wally laugh more. "I'm not gay" finally said Wally. He said after a minute of laughing. "What? Then why would you tell me you were" said Kuki clearly confused. "I didn't you just assumed" said Wally still laughing, with tears about to come out if his eyes. "Don't be smart with me" said Kuki being sarcastic. "But I still don't believe you" said Kuki. "Fine how can I convince you?" asked Wally, finally being able to stop laughing. "Well, duhhh prove it." Said Kuki putting emphasize on the duh duh. Wally thought for a moment, and asked himself how am I going to do that. Then he got it. He leaned over the table and kissed her. But not just any kiss. A kiss filled with passion. Then they broke apart. Kuki started blankly at him. And after one minute of silence she said "Okay, your DEFFINATLY not gay" Wally just started and her and said "Ha, told yah." Then they both broke put into laughter. After they finished eating, Wally toke her home. Well his mom toke her home. He got out and walked her to her house. Before she walked inside they gave each other one more kiss. This kiss was passionate as well. Kuki saw his leave then entered her house. She put her back to the door and said "Wow, he is defiantly not gay"

* * *

Authors note: **Well… this is the end. I hope you guys liked it:D this is only my second story so…. Ha -ha I like the end**


End file.
